In securing an information device to a ceiling of a compartment or a room, it has been accustomed determining a path of wiring of a harness and the distance thereof in situations where a temporary position is located in the vicinity of an actual setting position and then the information device is moved to the temporary position. However, the information device is generally heavy and so a work such as wiring of the harness while holding the device by a worker is not merely dangerous but also lowers workability thereof.
To break such a situation, one can think out a remedy of temporary fixing the information device to the temporary position; however, it eventually comes to the same thing in a demanding task as heavy goods must be lifted close to the ceiling even in the temporary fixation. Conventionally, known temporary fixing structures for electronic devices include a technology intended for the prevention of falling of the device during screw cramping (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The technology disclosed in the above Patent Document 1 is defective in that the device body should be lifted such that first lugs of the bracket are inserted in their respective through holes after a bracket is fixed on the ceiling of a vehicle, and further, a fitting relation between a concave and a convex has to be established with the device lifting.
Patent Document 1: JP-A2003-333458
The temporary fixing structure for electronic devices disclosed in the Patent Document is arranged to insert a connecter as well from the side of the device body, and therefore, there is no gap between the device body and the ceiling in the inside of the vehicle on which the device is mounted in temporarily fixed condition. Accordingly, the temporary fixing structure disclosed therein is not suited for an insertion of the connector from a gap between the device body and the ceiling in the inside of the vehicle on which the device is mounted.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a temporary fixing structure for an information device able to easily bring the information device into temporarily fixed condition, and to take any temporally fixed posture.